


Nick Does His Duty

by AxelGrey1



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Butchering, Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, Nick is Colin's best man so he gets cooked, Vore, cook vore, grilled, ritual cannibalism, those are the rules, tradition based cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: -_-BIG WARNING THAT THERE IS CANNIBALISM IN THIS SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT...STRAIGHT UP-_-In this world the richest people have always cooked and eaten their best men during the bachelor party for virility and strength. A long-held tradition that they can get away with still to this day thanks to their money. With Nick being Colin's best man he does as tradition states, not having enough time to find a replacement like some had when they were asked to be best men in their friend's weddings. Not that he minds really.





	Nick Does His Duty

Nick smiled at Colin as he received the question. He knew what it meant in their secretive upper-class world when someone asked you to be their best man. It meant you weren’t going to see the wedding. It meant that the bachelor party was going to be the last time you were a person before the groom cooked and ate you himself.

  * \--- 

As Bernard frolicked away with the pageant queens and most likely dubiously acquired missile launcher Nick was sitting with Colin chatting aimlessly with his family. The entire night Colin had been feeling him up, whispering into Nick’s ear, every time he saw the rotisserie pole on stage, constantly changing his mind on what he’d eat first. They both looked up at the massive LED screen where a masterfully photoshopped picture of Nick cooked on the dinner table while his male family members and Colin sat around looking hungry. The guys all got rowdy, claiming cuts. This actually got Colin upset as the tradition was that Nick would be his and his alone for the eating but Bernard had other plans it seemed.Nick took note of this.

While the others were distracted and drunk he leaned over,

“Why don’t we steal one of those choppers and fly to one of those remote islands. The idea of these vultures I call family getting to taste any part of me makes me mad.”

Colin smirked and nodded, reaching around to grope at his chest.

“I’ve waited our whole friendship for this moment…always thought you’d be married first but I’m lucky to have bagged one first.

“You sure are. You would’ve been on my plate in a heartbeat if the tables were turned.” He chuckled, nodding towards the helideck as everyone got distracted once more

  * \--- 

After landing the chopper on the nearly abandoned island only the richest families in Singapore knew of or had access to the two shirked all their clothing. swimming to the shore where there was a sizable hut, a fire pit with a large gridiron grill overtop it, and a nicely sized table.

Upon reaching shore Colin smiled, the now dripping Nick’s muscles were highlighted and damn he couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed Nick’s ass, squeezing the pillowy meat.

“Sorry Nick…I’d love to spend more time together but I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” He hummed. “You mind just skipping to that?”

Nick smirked and pressed his ass back into Colin’s grip before chuckling. “I don’t believe I have any say in it now do I? I’m your best man and that’s your choice. Let’s get the fire going and while that heats up I’m gonna ride that dick one last time.” He hummed. Colin delivered a nice spank to Nick’s ass and nodded.

“I think that sounds fantastic…No parents around so I definitely am gonna play with my food.”

With that, the two split and gathered firewood from around the outer rim of the camp. Quickly the two got the fire going, the crackling of the wood and the fire licking up past the gridiron was what Nick watched as his long-time best friend ate his ass out.

In no time at all Colin’s thick cock was fucking into him hard and nick groaned, shifting forward as he was fucked nice and rough on the picnic table. Colin couldn’t believe his luck that Araminta said yes so he could be the one of the two to enjoy the long-held tradition. He never thought Nick, the most eligible bachelor in the world it seems, would be his best man rather than the other way around. Though here they were, nick on his back, head hanging off the table to watch his cooking place prepare. Colin lifted his buddy’s feet up, gripping the ankles as he continued to fuck him hard, and chewed on the heel of one of them.

“Thank you, Nick...I’m sure with your family’s money you could’ve just bought your way out of this with another person but...it means a lot that you’re going through with it.” He moaned loudly, teeth sinking in a bit into the heel,causing Nick to moan loudly in response.

He continued this until summing deep into Nick and smiling, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“Looks…looks like the fire died down…it’s time.” He winked, grabbing the bag they took from the boat bachelor party that they filled with BBQ sauce, a large basting brush, and a sizable knife. Coming back Nick had gotten up to sit at the edge of the table, smiling softly at his buddy and soon to be chef.

“Thanks…again.” He smirked, uncapping the first bottle of sauce and squirting it atop Nick’s broad shoulders before massaging it into his skin before letting the copious amounts he let out slowly travel down his back.

Nick could feel the grain of the brown sugar as it was rubbed into him, he could almost taste the smokiness of it as it permeated his skin. This wasn’t how he imagined his life playing out…being Colin’s pre-wedding ceremonial dinner…but here he was. His long-time best friend lifting his leg up to slather it with sauce followed by the other before his hard cock was jerked to coat it as well. He knew the drill and rolled over onto his hands and knees on the table as the rest of him was coated and massaged with it. There was a moment or two of silence then a few bags being opened. He didn’t look back but felt rounded things being shoved into his newly stretched hole. The stuffings were going in.

Colin unzipped the plastic bag filled with varying veggie cuts. fresh cut garlic, peppers, citrus fruits, all of it. As he shoved the small veggies in over time he felt his cum try to get out but he slid his finger in along with all the veggies packed into Nick’s hole and wiped his finger across them to clean his finger off. Then he smiled, smacking that gorgeous bubble butt before coating Nick’s soles in the sauce once more.

“Looks like you’re perfectly ready Nicky.” Colin sighed, picking up his prize and walking to the grill. “It’s been the best, Nick.”

With that last bit of sentiment, he saw that Nick was going to reply but Colin had set him the rest of the way down onto the hot grill which sizzled in a glorious way that signaled Nick’s front meeting the fire-heated iron.

Nick cried out and writhed on the metal trying to remove himself but Colin was trained by his father on how to do this the moment after he announced his engagement. The heavy weighted poles on either end of the grill were released and fell to pin Nick down at his neck and ankles. He still struggled but the sizzling got louder. As he cooked this way some sauce and sweat dripped down to the fire which earned a spike of flame coming up to lick Nick’s body. The smell was already intoxicating and somehow so were his friend’s cries. Nick was hard as a rock as he went around to see his friend’s face, chin carving into the sand as he wriggled.

“Now, Nicky, remember that this is tradition…” He nodded before slipping his hard cock into Nick’s throat to keep him from screaming so much. It muffled it and Nick was good enough to not bite his cock off before Colin came quickly as he’d done moments ago. He reached around in the bag near his hand and fished out the apple which was shoved in his buddy’s jaw without more than half a scream before the cock was out of his mouth.

Colin continued to apply more sauce to his backside which with each wriggle from the pain of the grill caused bits of the sauce to fall into the flame and get more fire licks to certain areas. Timing it with his phone and Nick’s slowly waning shakes in pain Colin raised the weights again before flipping his friend over. He dropped the weights again, getting a choking noise from nick as the one dropped on his neck, nearly crushing his Adam's apple. Colin grabbed the larger machete styled knife and cut off his friend’s feet which got another cry in pain. He then picked them up and doused the soles in the sauce once more before slapping the uncooked soft-soled feet onto the grill. They were met with spouts of fire from the dripping sauce but god did they smell amazing. All of Nick did. Colin had tried foot meat before. It was better rare in his opinion so he grabbed the plate and after a moment or two more, he used the tongs to pull his best friend’s feet off the grill and onto his plate. Walking over he sat cross-legged in front of Nick where he could see the still-living but tear-streaked face.

“I know I’ve probably said it too much already but I can’t thank you enough.” He nodded, picking up one of the cooling feet and sinking his teeth into the heel. Nick’s own body-made juices poured into his mouth and down his chin. Colin groaned loudly and licked his lips as he finished chewing. “Damn nick…this is the best foot I’ve ever had…fuck.” He smiled, gathering some of the liquid that fell to his chest with his finger then sucking it clean. Nick’s eyes teared up a bit more as he watched his feet get eaten. He was fulfilling tradition…that’s what he reminded himself through the pain. Ever since the early years when his family line became wealthy, they cooked and ate their best men before the wedding as it proved to make them more virile and strong. As the tradition spread to other such wealthy families they decided to keep it as it was a sign they were that much above the other families. Now his friend was eating him and he was at peace. This was for him and his new wife. With Nick’s meat Colin would become as good as both Nick and Colin combined…or so it was said. Part of him thought it was just that they’d acquired the taste and it was fun…but, for now, he’d dream it was making his buddy a better husband.

Colin tore the meat from the ball of the foot, the sound of wet meat and crispy skin tearing from the bone as he slurped it into his mouth. Something came over Colinas he tore into his friend’s feet. Picking up one in each hand and eating toe after toe. He was ravenous, ready for more. In no time he’d reduced both feet to tons of bones that he tossed into the fire pit below him. He looked back at Nick’s face and saw it frozen in the look of admiration. With a smile, Colin took the hatchet and cut it off just above where the neck had cooked. He cradled his friend’s head in his hand before removing the apple. The rest of his body would take time to cook so Colin took the head and slid his cock into the bottom hole where the neck had connected to the shoulders and began fucking his throat. Colin’s cock, long and thick, came up and out of Nick’s mouth repeatedly as he fucked it. The look of his cock reverse throat fucking that pretty face made him cum the most so far…maybe the whole virility idea wasn’t so wrong.

After another round of throat fucking, Colin set his friend’s head in the tented bed for later use. At that point, the fire was dying down and Nick’s body had been crisped a golden brown. Colin grabbed the machete knife and slammed it down, cutting through Nick’s waist and then his thighs. Lifting up the half upper thigh to waist meat he set it on the platter they set onto the table beforehand, He positioned it on the thigh stumps so he could see the cooked cock and from above he saw the pile of fruits and vegetables gathered in the ass cavity. He went back and cut the legs in half from thigh to knee and set those on the platter to frame Nick’s lower body. Then the arms were cut off and bent at the elbow so the hands were waiting for the soon to be plated pec steaks. Then Colin cut down nick’s torso to pull apart. He slathered the ribs with sauce and left the two halves of his chest facing down to the fire to cook the rib meat a bit more. While that happened he sliced through Nick’s pecs and let the inner side meet the grill for a minute until the pinkish parts got brown. He then pulled those from the grill and set them in the waiting hands. After a few moments, he checked the ribs and happily pulled them from the flame, setting them up like a rack of lamb on either side of the platter.

Colin stepped back to admire his work before sitting in front of it.

“Once again, mate…thanks.”


End file.
